The Data Management and Biostatistics Core (Data Core) performs data management and analysis for all six fellow cores (Administrative, Clinical, Neuropathology, Neuroimaging, Psychosocial, Education), and for individual researchers affiliated with the ADC. The Data Core maintains all data collected by the NYU ADC in a centralized database, transfers data to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) to create a common database for all ADC's across the country, and offers consultation and hands-on help in experimental design and statistical analysis to all collaborating investigators in the NYU ADC. The rapid increase in the size, the type and the complexity of aging and dementia related data demands that the Data Core expand its functions in order to (1) facilitate information exchange via the Internet, and (2) introduce, apply and develop novel statistical methods for comprehensive data analysis. Data Core Specific Aims are: 1. Continue to provide our traditional data management and statistical consultation services which include managing and updating the centralized Center database, offering consultation on experimental design and statistical analysis, and maintaining close collaboration with the NACC in the implementation and utilization of the uniform data set (UDS) for all ADC's. 2. Further develop and maintain a secure Web-based database, conforming to the institutional standards set by NYU, for multi-user on-line information exchange within the Center and between Centers, NACC and other collaborators. We are upgrading our Visual FoxPro database server to a modern web-based health care management software (clinical database plus clinical management) ? Velos, sponsored by NYU. 3. Actively initiate, develop, participate in and direct statistical analyses within and between our fellow cores/centers. Data Core analysts (including student trainees) are assigned to fellow cores to increase mutual interactions and understanding, and foster close collaborations in the design of ADC related studies and the analysis of ADC data. Data Core leader conducts biweekly meetings with Core analysts and ADC researchers interested in collaborative analysis. We also actively participate in research paper writing. 4. Educate Center affiliated researchers on database utilization and related statistical analysis methods. This has been and will continuously be achieved through a comprehensive internet site with detailed education topics and on-line help as well as monthly statistics seminar. 5. Actively participate in as well as lead grant applications to further increase Data Core funding levels.